Kremling Krew
The Kremling Krew is a powerful organization led by the barbarous King K. Rool and the main antagonistic faction in the Donkey Kong Country series. With few exceptions (such as K. Lumsy), the Kremlings are all part of the Kremling Krew, and are fiercely devoted to their leader, going as far as to emulate his numerous alter egos (an example would be in Donkey Kong Country 2) and attacking the Kongs whenever they cross. The Kremling Krew are primarily interested in the Kong's legendary Banana Hoard, frequently stealing it whenever they invade (the most notable example being the first game). They follow their leader on all of his attempts for conquest, frequently straying out of their own home on Crocodile Isle. The Kremling Krew have appeared in various different media and are still recognized as the Kongs most recurring foes. However, their appearances have lessened over the years to allow other forces to antagonize the Kongs, such as the Tiki Tak Tribe and the Snowmads. But the Kremling Krew continue to be seen as their primary adversaries. It should be noted that the Kremling Krew does not exclusively include Kremlings, but denotes nearly any major antagonistic minion or boss force found in the series. Membership Leaders *King K. Rool *KAOS (Formerly; Puppet leader) Commanders *Klump (animated series only) *Kalypso Bodyguards *Krusha (animated series only) *Kudgel *Klubba (Doorman) *Kludge *Very Gnawty *Master Necky *Queen B. *Really Gnawty *Drum Dumb Drum *Master Necky Snr. *Wild Sting *Giant Clam *Hard Hat *Kreepy Krow *Kleever *Kudgel *King Zing *Kerozene *Blecha *Arich *Squirt *Bleak *Barbos *Kroctopus *Army Dillo *Dogadon *Mad Jack *Puftoss *King Cut Out Spies *Krunch Other Members * Gnawty * Kaboing * Kaboom * Klaptrap * Rock Kroc * Krusha * Kackle * Kannon * Kasplat * Klampon * Klank * Klasp * Klinger * Kloak * Klobber * Klomp * Klubba * Klump * Knocka * Kobble * Koin * Koindozer * Kopter * Kosha * Kracka * Krash * Krimp * Kritter * Krockhead * Krook * Krumple * Kruncha * Krusha * Kuchuka * Kutlass * Manky Kong * Mini-Necky * Re-Koil * Tyrant Twins/Kuff 'n' Klout Base of Operations *Crocodile Isle (Capital; Destroyed) **Lost World (Kremling homeland) *Kremkroc Industries Inc. *Mekanos *K3 factory *Krematoa *KAOS Kore *K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress Territories *Ghost Island *Chill 'n' Char Island Gallery Symbol The Kremling Krew Symbol.jpg|Kremling Krew symbol in the Donkey Kong Country animated series. Kremling Krew Logo.jpg The Kremling Krew Logo.jpg Kremling Krew Icon.jpg Kremling Krew Symbol.jpg The Kremling Krew Icon.jpg Kremling Krew 3.png|Alternate insignia. K._Rool's_bed.png K._Rool's_carpet.png Members Kritter.png|A Kritter Kannon.jpg|A Kannon (Klump as pirate) Krusha.jpg|A Krusha 200px-Klaptrap.jpg|A Klaptrap Kruncha.jpg|A Kruncha (Krusha as pirate) 180px-Krumple.jpg|A Krumple Klampon.jpg|A Klampon 1000px-Krimp.jpg|A Krimp DKC_Gnawty.png|A Gnawty DKC_Scrapbook_Page13.png DKC2_Kremlings.png Theme NOTE: These songs do not work on Internet Explorer Trivia *They are also known as the "Kremling Army", the "Kremling Gang", and the "Kroc-Army". *In the Donkey Kong Country instruction manual for SNES, it is stated that the Kremling Krew like bananas and stole the Kongs' Banana Hoard because of its high nutritional value. However, King K. Rool had said in DK: Jungle Climber that he despises bananas. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Organizations Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Minion Category:Polluters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Mario Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Predator Category:Cartoon Villains